The Bachelor Party
by Leo Sky
Summary: What happens when Haruka gets drunk at Mamoru's bachelor party? Just a Thong Song fiasco! Cowritten with Seiharu basically. :] R&R ONEGAI!


_Hehe, okay half the credit has to go to **Seiharu**. She's the one that actually came up with the idea but I inspired her! Damn, Sisqo and his Thong Song. Okay, well, here's the quickie story._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Sailor Moon or the Thong Song._

Haruka neared Mamoru's apartment building, where the bachelor party was being held. She sighed, this was just going to be another party filled with guys getting drunk and falling asleep everywhere. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Mamoru opened the door.

"Haruka-san! Thanks for coming!" Mamoru said with a look that kind of said he was relieved. She had to smile; she never thought the future king would be distressed over a little bachelor's party. Inside guys were everywhere, especially in the kitchen getting drinks.

Haruka made her way to his couch and sat down. She watched the ruckus go on around her for a while, then Motoki came over and handed her a drink. She just stared at it as if she's never seen one before and Motoki laughed.

"C'mon, Haruka-kun! Take a drink! It won't hurt." He said with his voice a bit slurred.

"But I don't…" she never finished her sentence, for Motoki took the drink and held it to her lips in which the liquid made it's way into her mouth.

"Hey, Mamoru-san! How does it feel knowing that you're going to be a married man tomorrow?" Seiya asked approaching Mamoru with Taiki and Yaten behind him.

Mamoru sighed. "I'm nervous. I love Usa-ko though and I can't wait to have a future with her. I guess it's just the wedding day jitters."

The Lights laughed at Mamoru. Seiya spoke up after he was done laughing, "Don't worry. You make Odango happy and that's what matters."

Mamoru smiled and laughed a little bit. _And this is coming from the guy that tried to still her away from me…_

"Mamoru-kun!" Mamoru looked over and saw one of his college buddies coming up to him. "Mamoru-kun, do you mind if I put on this CD? It's a bunch of random songs I put together."

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Mamoru responded. He walked off shouting to all the guys, "Hey, we can get some jams started up in here!"

Cheers were heard from all the guys as he put the CD into the radio. The first to come on was the Thong Song by Sisqo. Mamoru spit out his drink at the choice of music put onto the CD. Then there were screams different from the ones earlier and whistles too. Mamoru, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten walked over to the living to find an ever-so-drunk Haruka dancing on the coffee table removing her clothes. They stood there with their jaws hitting the floor. They were completely stunned by this act.

"**She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like what what what  
Baby move your butt butt butt  
Uh  
I think to sing it again  
She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like what what what  
All night long  
Let me see that thong**"

"Ha-Haruka-san!" Mamoru shouted making his way over to the who was now in the process of removing her shirt. He saw flashes but ignored them. He would take care of those later.

"Haruka-san, yamette! You don't know what you're doing!" Mamoru said taking ahold of her arm who began to scream and whine in a very un-Haruka-like way.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Haruka shouted slapping Mamoru multiple times.

"Aw, Mamoru-kun let her be! Enjoy the show!" one guy shouted from across the room. He turned in his direction and glared then he heard even more screams and saw Haruka dancing on the table with only her bra and pants on, in which she was in the middle of taking off. He looked over in the Three Lights direction only to see Seiya holding up a camera smiling and laughing taking pictures. He ran in their direction frantically.

"Yamette, you guys! You do know who you're taking pictures of, don't you!" Mamoru asked exasperated.

"Hai, but how many times are you going to be able to have a major blackmail opportunity like this?" Seiya said excitedly as Taiki and Yaten continued to laugh.

Mamoru turned around just in time to see one of his buddies run over to Haruka, who was now dancing on the table in her bra and boy shorts, stick money inside her bra. Mamoru nearly fainted as Haruka attempted to give him a lap-dance on the table. Money was beginning to be thrown in her direction and more whistling and shouting was to be heard. Mamoru yet again rushed over to the blonde and grabbed her as the song ended.

"Haruka-san, yamette now!" Mamoru shouted at her. In response, Haruka passed out due to her drunkenness. Mamoru sighed and carried her into his room.

"You're gonna have some fun with that one, aren't ya Mamoru-kun?" said one guy as Mamoru entered the room. He entered the living room to pick up Haruka's clothes. Now, mostly all the guys were passing out due to the alcohol they consumed. He looked over at Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten who were now looking over the pictures and laughing. He walked over to them and said, "I would get rid of those pictures if I were you."

"Heh, Mamoru-san, after the way she treats us? There's no way that's ever going to happen!" Seiya said holding the camera out to the said of him.

Mamoru sighed and carried Haruka's clothes into his room and attempted to redress the practically nude girl.

Haruka, woke up the next morning with a major headache. She noticed she was back in her room, in her home so she got up to go to the kitchen. _I really need a Tylenol._

She got her pills and a glass of water and as she took down these substances she thought to herself, _What_ _happened last night?_ Her memory was clouded and her head hurt really bad so she just went upstairs, showered, and changed into some new clothes. Once she was done, Michiru entered the room.

"Oh good, you're ready. We have a Senshi meeting in less than an hour!" Michiru said putting her hands on her hands. "I'm so disappointed in you, Haruka! Mamoru-san brought you home passed out from all the alcohol you consumed!" She sighed and Haruka just stared at her with a face that showed the pain her head was giving her. Michiru grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car and put the car keys in her hand. Haruka entered the car and started it. They drove off to Hikawa Shrine.

At the meeting, the Three Lights were sitting with a little package in front of them grinning mischievously. Minako was the first to actually notice the package and out of curiosity, she asked the question, "Ano, you guys, what's that?"

"Oh, just some pictures from Mamoru-san's bachelor party last night." Yaten answered with her grin turning into a smirk.

"What kind of pictures?" Rei asked joined the conversation.

"Pictures of a certain tall blonde woman," Seiya asked grabbing the package.

"Haruka-san?" Minako asked a bit taken aback.

"Hai. Haruka-san, stripping and giving a lap-dance to one of Mamoru-san's college buddies. The Inner Senshi got quiet and then they started laughing. Makoto was the first to stop laughing out of the group, "Come on! That never happened!"

"Oh yeah, well look at this!" Seiya said taking a picture out and handing it to them. They all looked at it and they all turned red, Minako even got a nosebleed.

"Konnichiwa!" called Michiru opening the door. The Inner Senshi immediately looked at Haruka as they walked in, shock clearly on their faces.

"What are you guys looking at?" Haruka asked making her way over to them, she looked at the picture and her face turned a deep crimson. She snatched the picture out of their hands and stood at herself in all her glory. Haruka immediately looked over at the Three Lights and pounced at them. Taiki and Yaten jumped up as Seiya got pumbled by the blonde.

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Haruka screamed as Haruka and Seiya rolled around on the floor fighting. Michiru looked at the picture and her eyes went wide.

"Haruka-san, doesn't seem like the type that would go into stripper mode…" Usagi said from where she was sitting.

"Only when she's drunk I guess." Michiru answered looking over at the two who were fighting. She sweatdropped.

"Well, at least you got someone with an AMAZING body." Minako said still wiping her nose bleed. Everyone else sweatdropped and shook their heads.

_Whoo, wow…That had to be the longest thing I've ever written. Wow. Anyways, read and review and check out my new story Speak and ALL of Seiharu's AMAZING stories! Hope you all enjoyed this. And remember, it's called FANFICTION for a reason!_


End file.
